


Good Luck

by TheNightColors



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Demon Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Demon Summoning, Human Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Husk fucks up, Husk's name being John was inspired by songbirdly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightColors/pseuds/TheNightColors
Summary: John is afraid that his future might not be so bright, so he summons a demon to help fix his problems. Will the demon help him with his mishaps or worsen his already shit life?
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I read the Alastor comic and was inspired to write some drabbles. Hope you like it :)

John stared stupidly at the menacing figure who towered over him in the sloppy summoning circle. No rational thought crossed John’s mind as he blankly gawked at what was presented before him. “This was a bad idea, bad idea, bad fucking idea, what was I thinking, oh my god what the hell is that, I’m so stupid, bad idea JOHN” the panicked thoughts raced through John’s mind, as he continued to gaze at the consequence of his actions. The consequence in question was (as earlier stated) unearthly tall. It was sickly thin and corpse grey, pointed rotted fangs in a gruesome smile that was wide enough to reach its blood red eyes. “Greetings young man! It is a pleasure to be summoned on this fine ghostly night! To what do I owe the pleasure of this demonic ritual?” John was broken out of his trance when he noticed the spindly gloved hand of the creature in question, held out in anticipation. 

John took a startled step back, his composure regained, and pointed an accusing finger at the confused demon. “The fuck are you doing here!” he shouted in unrequired fury, (which really wasn’t the smartest decision, being that John was speaking to a presumed creature from hell). The demon looked him over with mild amusement, as well as surprise. “You summoned me, did you not?” It asked quizzingly, John shook his head in dumbfoundment. “I didn’t expect it to WORK, are you kidding me! John rubbed his forehead, for he was beginning to develop a migraine. The demon seemed to glitch as it took in John's obviously nonsensical retort. “Why did you attempt a summoning, if you had not wished to succeed?” John sighed, and finally made eye contact with the supernatural creature “I never said I didn’t WANT it to work, I just never expected it to!” 

The demon observed John with a smirk. “Not very faithful, are you Johnny?” It mused, fondly booping John’s nose. John flinched in shock. “H-how do you know my name?” he grumbled, a newfound anxiety creeping into his mind. The demon didn’t answer. “No matter!” it announced, slapping John on the back. “I’m presumably here for a deal, and to make a deal I need your end of the bargain!” The demon sauntered back into the summoning circle and summoned a cane with a red microphone on it. “So Johnny, what exactly is it that you want?” John let his gaze fall to the floor, suddenly less confident in his plan. “If you know my name” he began, unnecessarily stalling “I’d like to know what yours is too.” The demon seemed shocked to say the least. It glared at John’s face inquisitively, evidently confused by his bizarre behavior. Eventually, it gave in. “Very well then!” the demon said, shrugging “They call me the Radio Demon these days, but you can call me Alastor!” The demon, Alastor, extended his hand once again for a shake. This time, John obliged. 

“Alright then Alastor” John said with fauxed confidence “I hope you will be able to fulfill my requests”. Alastor grimaced, his patience running thin. “Oh, no need to worry John, I most definitely will be able to meet your evidently high expectations. Alastor said sarcastically “With a price of course..” “Could you elaborate?” John asked, the anxiety returning. Alastor scoffed. “Well my dear, I won’t be fulfilling your requests for free!” He chuckled, shaking his head “You’ll have to do something for me in return!” John hummed, he should have known. “Anyway!” Alastor said, his patience officially gone “I’m going to need you to spout your bargain Johnny, I don’t have all night!” John cleared his throat, and began his request. 

“You see, I’m really fucking screwed man” John said, and then scoffed “Screwed enough to consider demon summoning as a resolution..” “Yes, yes go on!” Alastor growled, thoroughly bored of John at this point. “Well, I got drafted for the army recently, like last week actually, and I could really use some god damn luck. I don’t want to fucking die overseas, I need help.” Alastor’s eyebrows raised, John’s lack of elaboration was going to make it easy to find loopholes. “So it’s luck that you want, then?” Alastor asked, leaning on his cane casually. “Yeah, perfect!” John answered. “Easy enough Johnny” Alastor began, observing his fingers “Now it’s my turn to bargain”. John nodded, solemnly. “In the case of luck, you will be joining me in hell where you will be answering to my beck and call” Alastor announced. “You can never have too many henchmen.”  
John was somewhat relieved that he didn’t have to do anything particularly gruesome. “Alright, fine.” John said casually “I’d probably end up in hell if it wasn’t for you, anyway.” Alastor laughed at that, a spine chilling sound that made John freeze. “Aren’t you a charmer Johnny.” Alastor replied coldly, bringing out his hand once again, which was now admitting a green power. “So it’s a deal then?” he asked, and John felt the air chill and the curtains fly, the atmosphere frantically distraught by Alastor’s words. “Deal.” John said, shaking without thinking. John felt the air being kicked from his lungs as he fell to the ground, his frail human body being easily weakened by such raw power. Alastor looked at John's quivering form and chuckled darkly as he vanished from his stance in the summoning circle. John was left with his last echoing words before he passed out. “Good luck Johnny..”


End file.
